Primera Cita
by DestanyV
Summary: Un padre celoso por la primera cita de su pequeña puede volverse un peligro. Pero los padres siempre serán padres.


Primera Cita

* * *

La joven peliplateada de 15 años suspiro con tristeza, faltaban tan solo 2 horas para que tuviera su primera cita y aún no podía decidir qué ropa usar, todo por culpa de ese malcriado peliazul que cada vez que pensaba en qué ropa usar se le venía a la mente la sonrisa de ese estupido hijo de... Bueno debería controlarse, se sentó en la cama y fruncio el ceño.

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación y con permiso hablo su pelinegra madre desde el otro lado.

— ¿Cariño puedo pasar?.- la chica asistió con un sí y su madre pasó un pequeño regalo entre sus manos.

— ¿Que pasa mamá?.- preguntó acostadose en su cama con una sonrisa forzada en sus labios.

— Misaki, desde hace una hora cariño que no puedes bajar a comer, dime ¿pasa algo?.- se sentó aún lado Karin.

— Mamá no puedo encontrar algo adecuado para ponerme en mi primera cita. Quiero que sea perfecta.- aclaró mordiéndose el labio con tono de tristeza, se cubrió el rostro con sus manos para que no la viera con los ojos llorosos.

— Sabes amor, cuando tenía tú edad también tuve mi primera cita con tú padre. Yo también quería que esa cita fuera inolvidable y perfecta pero tú tío Ichigo casi termina matando a tú papá, recuerdo que fue un caos total.- se rió la azabache.

— ¿ En serio?.- se puso de pie rápidamente Misaki sorprendia, Karin le regalo una sonrisa de nostalgia.

— Si, recuerdo que yo incluso ese mismo día me coloqué por primera vez una falda un poco más arriba de los tobillos, use una camisa negra hasta el adbomen y me coloqué por primera vez labial de color rojo. Me veía muy bien con mi pelo suelto y todo pero bueno al llegar la hora fuimos a la pizzería cerca del supermercado.- los ojos Misaki se ampliaron y se cubrió la boca.

— Te refieres a la pizzería de videojuegos.- exclamó con asombro.

— Si cariño.-

— No puede ser, yo también iré ahí.- Karin y Misaki soltaron un grito de sorpresa.

— Mi pequeña recuerdo cuando tenias 5 añitos y ahora mírate eres toda una señorita .- se abrazaron las dos, madre e hija con una sonrisa.

Al separarse unas lágrimas de ojos de la azabache se escaparon, y beso la frente de su pequeña antes de entregar le el regalo a su hija.

— Toma cariño esto es para ti.- la peliplateada tomo con cariño el regalo y lo abrió, sus ojos se ilumaron por completo al ver un lindo conjunto de ropa.

Una falda color melon con lindos dibujos de hojas, una camisa manga larga negra y unos lindos botines negros, y encima un collar en forma de corazón azul.

Abrazo con emoción a su madre después de ver la ropa, y decir le un " Gracias por existir mamá." Y las dos se dirigieron a comer, mientras Karin le contaba a su hijita su primera cita que esa es otra historia.

Despues de comer Misaki fue lavarse los dientes y a bañarse, faltaban tan solo 30 minutos para la cita.

Tin-ton Tin-ton. Sonó el timbre de la casa de los Hitsugaya, él pequeño Murphy rápidamente fue abrir la puerta para ver de quién se tratase. Mientras tanto Tōshiro estaba afilando a Hyorinmaru por si acaso lo necesitaba para matar al chiquillo que venía por su hija.

Abrio la puerta el pequeño y se encontró con unos ojos ámbar que lo miraban fijamente, y después de alejarse un poco observó a un chico de pelo azul marino alborotado como él de su padre, él chico era alto, de piel blanca y cuerpo delgado.

El pequeñito rápidamente se dio cuenta que ese chico debía ser " Akashi Tetsuro" el amor platónico de su hermana mayor, una oleada de celos por parte del pequeño albino le llegó hasta la cabeza. Antes de que dijera algo el chico , fuertemente Murphy cerro la puerta enfrente de las narices del peliazul.

— No era nadie.- dijo él enanito colocando una silla en la puerta y cerrando las cortinas.

— Bien.- susurro Tōshiro colocando a Hyorinmaru cerca de su sillón, ese niñito Akashi era un maldito asalta cunas. El muy maldito tenía 116 años y era shinigami, aunque actualmente era teniente de la quinta división pero eso no era suficiente como para salir con su hija, la hermosa hija de un capitán con alta reputación.

Ese niño si era educado pero era muy extrovertido, era inteligente y tenía mucho valor pero no se merecía a Misaki. ¡Eso lo tenía que tener claro con un carajo!.

Nuevamente soño el timbre.

— Ya va.- hablo Karin quitándose en delantal y el acercandose a la puerta, estaba apunto de abrir cuando de pronto.

— Mamá no abras es un zombie.- mintió el pequeño albino, Karin rodó los ojos y sonrío.

— Murphy te va a crecer la nariz como Pinocho.- se rió tiernamente la pelinegra abriendo la puerta, el pequeño se tomó la nariz con sus manitas asustado.

— Hehe Buenas tardes Señora Hitsugaya.- hizo una referencia Akashi antes de entrgar le un ramo de flores a la bella mujer.

— Tome son para usted.- se sonrojó levemente el chico, para Tōshiro esto fue un golpe bajo y miro con celos a ese chiquillo del demonio.

— Gracias cielo son preciosas, pasa por favor Misaki está cepillando su cabello pero en un momento baja.- le giño un ojo y fue a buscar un florero.

— Maldito.- susurro Tōshiro apretando las manos, Tetsuro camino hacia el sillón antes de tomar asiento y hacer una referencia al capitán del décimo escuadrón.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que él Hitsugaya comenzó hacer le preguntas al chico.

— Dime Akashi ¿ Qué es lo que te gusto de mi hija?.- preguntó frunciendo el ceño, Murphy se acercó a los dos con una caja de ajedrez y mirando con odio al peliazul, él chico se rasco la mejilla y sonrío con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas.

— P-Pues básicamente todo, sus labios, su cabello, su formada de ser y sobre todo su forma de pensar.- se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

— mentira.- dijo él pequeño protestando. Los ojos ámbar del chico se abrieron con sorpresa y miraron la caja que llevaba él pequeño.

— Wouuu ¿te gusta el ajedrez?.- los ojos de los dos brillaron.

— Siii me encanta.-

— genial a mí también.-

— tengamos una partida.- hablo Murphy colocando la caja en una mesita de cristal, los dos se sentaron en el suelo para jugar, " pequeño traidor" pensó Tōshiro con una benita roja en su cabeza.

Comenzaron a jugar los dos mientras esperaban a Misaki. En 5 minutos unos pasos se escucharon bajando de la escalera y pues efectivamente era Misaki, se veía hermosa con toda esa ropa y bueno tenía que tener las facciones de su madre.

La boca de los tres varones se abrio como si hubieran visto a una princesa.

— Y bien, ¿ cómo me veo?.- preguntó con inquietud la peliplateada.

— Preciosa.- susurro Akashi pidiéndose de pie e tomar la mano Misaki y besarla con dulzura, en ese momento Tōshiro casi desenvaina a Hyorinmaru para cortar la boca de ese maldito roba hijas.

—B-Bueno ¿nos vamos?.- preguntó con un sonrojo la menor Hitsugaya.

— Claro, a las 8:30 le devuelvo a Misaki-kun con su permiso Hitsugayas-san.- hizo una referencia él chico antes de salir con la chica. Él peliblanco mayor no soporto más y quizo lanzarse con Hyorinmaru al enano.

— Hijo de...- estaba apunto de decir una mala palabra cuando los labios de su pelinegra lo callaron.

Sintió derretírsete ante la sensación de su boca hasta que una pequeña vocecita los hizo parar.

— Ejemm.- se aclaró la garganta el pequeño. Se separaron y miraron al pequeño peliblanco.

— Lo siento cariño.- dijo Karin cargándolo. — ¿ Qué quieres de cenar Murphy?.-

— ¡Pizza!.- le brillaron los ojos al de ojos turquesa menor.

— Bien cariño, hay que encargarla.- sentó al pequeño en el sillón, se dio la vuelta para ver a su marido pero ya no estaba.

¡Oh no!, de seguro fue a vigilar a esos dos.

Rapidamente Karin se transformó en shinigami para buscar a su esposo para que no cometiera alguna locura, tomo a Murphy en sus manos y lo colocó en sus hombros.

— Sujétate cariño.- dijo antes de desaparecer.

Busco el riatsu de su marido por todo Karakura hasta que al fin lo localizó en lo más alto de un edificio, era de noche y se veía hermosa la pequeña ciudada sobre todo más que ahora era diciembre y Navidad casi tocaba las puertas de sus casas.

Aparecio rápidamente solo para encontrarse con su marido detrás de un anuncio mirando hacia abajo. La pelinegra se acercó y lo abrazo por la espalda.

— ¿Deberías dejarlos solos no crees?.- beso su mejilla y miro también hacia abajo donde estaba la famosa pizzería de diversión y comida, ahi en la terraza se encontraban los dos chicos disfrutando de una pizza y charlando.

En ese mismo lugar al igual que Akashi y Misaki, también Tōshiro y Karin tuvieron su primera cita, en esa terraza fue la noche perfecta y en ese lugar ocurrió ese conflicto con Ichigo bueno esa es otra larga historia.

— Ella se parece mucho a ti.- El albino tomo las manos de su esposa y las colocó en su adbomen.

— Lo sé.- sururro Karin.

— Hace un momento quería explotar de ira por robarme la, pero ahora que los veo creo que ellos se merecen la mejor de las citas y ser felices.- hablo con nostalgia.

— me da gusto.-

— Mamá ¿puedo decirle a Misaki que me traiga pizza?.- preguntó el pequeño igual mirando hacia abajo.

— Claro cariño.- dijeron los dos son pensar lo dos veces hasta que de pronto.

—¡ Mi...- rápidamente taparon la boca Murphy antes de desaparecer de ahí. No querían que nada y nadie interrumpiera esa cita.

Volvieron aparecer en casa y rápidamente se colocaron sus gigais. Encargaron las pizzas solo para calmar el estomago del pequeño.

Eran a las 8:28 p.m. faltaban dos minutos para que ya llegaron esos dos tortolitos, Tōshiro a cada segundo se asomaba por la ventana para ver si ya llegaban.

— faltan dos minutos y esos dos no pueden aparecer.- se pasó de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados.

— Tōshiro cálmate un poco quieres.- aclaró la pelinegra devorando un pedazo de pizza.

— Sabes perfectamente que si no aparecen en esos dos minutos cortare en dos a ese roba hijas.- advirtió frunciendo el ceño.

De pronto unas risas se oyeron, Tōshiro rápidamente fue a ver si eran ellos por la ventana y efectivamente eran esos dos.

Misaki estaba portando el suéter de Akashi y llevaba en sus manos un adorable dinosaurio de peluche, bueno al menos era muy amable de que su pequeña no pescara un resfriado con todo ese frío.

— Gracias por la cita.- se escuchó la voz de Misaki un poco ya que las jodidas ventanas eran como un muro, Murphy y Karin estaban mirando en los costados mientras comían más pizza.

— Misaki gracias a ti por brindarme esta oportunidad de conocernos mejor.- dijo una sonrisa, se quedaron enfrente mirándose y sonriéndose.

Dios para Karin esa escena era mucho más Romántica que todas esas escenas de los doramas que veía por la tele.

Sin duda era hermoso con todas esas luces navidenas alrededor de los árboles, una noche fría perfecta con una luna llena preciosa, pequeños copos de nieve comenzando a caer lentamente como si el tiempo se detuviera, una bufanda compartida por los dos.

Rayos sí que era románico, en un momento dado Tetsuro se acercó lentamente hacia a la peliplateada solo para agacharse un poco y besar los labios de la chica.

Karin casi se desmaya al ver esa escena jodidamente perfecta, Murphy se quedó con la boca abierta y Tōshiro...

Bueno, Tōshiro salió disperso por la puerta convertido en shinigami y en su última forma bankai.

— ¡Tu maldito!.- gritó desenvainando a Hyorinmaru, por otro lado Akashi salió corriendo a toda velocidad de ahí dejando a la pequeña Misaki con los ojos bien abiertos.

— Suegro.- se reía él chico mientras miraba hacia atrás observando si lo seguía pero bueno al parecer no lo seguía nadie pero chocó contra un árbol y se desmayo por el golpe.

...

Los ojos ámbar de Akashi se abrieron poco a poco, sintió en su cabeza algo frío y sintió una suave mano tomar la suya.

Al abrir los por completo se encontró con esos hermosos ojos turquesa de Misaki tan cálidos cómo ningunos otros.

— Ha ¿ Qué pasó?.- preguntó quitándose en hielo de su cabeza y sintió una punzada en su mejilla.

— Pues al parecer mi padre quería matarte que salistes huyendo pero chocaste con un árbol y ahora estás aquí, solo te pegastes la frente y unos cuantos raspones en tu mejilla .- dijo como si nada la peliplateada.

—¿ Me encuentro en tú casa?.- se sentó mirando hacia los lados.

— Si, pero descuida mi padre está con mi madre en la sala. A vecez mi papá puede parecer la persona más celosa del planeta pero él solo me cuida como su única hija y por.-

—¿ Por parecer te a tú madre cierto?.- a completo el peliazul.

Misaki asistió con la cabeza y bajo un poco la mirada ya que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que el estómago de Tetsuro chilló de hambre y bueno fue eso un momento incómodo para los dos.

— Rayos comes como un caballo.- se burlo la Hitsugaya hacia el shigami, y este asistió con las mejillas tan rojas como un tomate.

— ¿Quieres cenar?, mamá hizo un rico pastel de fresa mi favorito.- Después de decir esto los dos chicos bajaron hacia la sala solo para encontrarse con un padre con el ceño fruncido y una madre con una sonrisa en sus labios, bueno y también encontrar a un pequeño albino dormido en el sillón.

— Buenas noches suegros.- dijo como si nada el chico hacia los padres de la niña.

— Hey.- se sonrojó Misaki por lo anteriormente dicho. — Buenas noches Akashi-san.- hablo Karin con cariño pero Tōshiro por el amor de su abuelita,¿ no podría guardarse los celos para después?.

— Buenas noches enano-san.-

— Tōshiro medias lo mismo que Tetsuro cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita.- sonrío Karin, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de él peliblanco.

— ¿Quieren pastel?.- preguntó gentilmente la padre azabache.

— Si.- dijeron los dos jóvenes mientras se sentaban juntos en un sillón para 4 personas. Estuvieron hablando sobre cosas de la vida hasta que fue interrumpida por él de ojos turquesa.

— Si me disculpan tengo que ir a dormir.- hablo con tono de furia y desesperación.

— Que descanses papá.-

— Descanse suegro.-

— En seguida voy cariño.-

Al ir subiendo las escaleras Tōshiro era como si estuviera subiendo un anciano. Eran a las 9:30 cuando al fin Akashi se despido de los Hitsugaya, mientras tanto cierto padre miraba atraves de la ventana como ese chiquillo le mandaba besitos con la mano hacia su pequeña.

Por otro lado Karin fue a besar a su marido diciéndole.

— Vamos señor celos es hora de dormir porque después no abra diversión.- Tōshiro se puso rojo como un tomate antes de cerrar con fuerza las cortinas y lanzarse hacia su esposa.

Bueno si llegaban a tener otra niña él se aseguraría de congelar a todos esos mocosos que estuvieran detrás de sus princesas.

Ese era su territorio y de nadie más.

Pero para ser sinceros Tōshiro le agradaba un poco ese niño, ya que le recordaba aquellos días con su esposa.

Fin.


End file.
